Various drabbles
by xChristabelx
Summary: All the drabbles were written for the weekly challenge community btvsatslove on livejournal
1. Damn The Sunlight: SpikeAngel

Spike was shocked at the sudden appearance of the thought in his mind. It wasn't like him to have sudden important thoughts. Not when he was sitting in a comfortable leather arm chair with a can of beer at four in the afternoon, flipping through the numerous TV channels.

But the notion was nagging at the back of his mind now very annoyingly.

Ten more minutes of trying to ignore it and Spike threw the remote control down on the coffee table in frustration where it landed with a crash of plastic on wood.

Damn the sunlight.

Spike got up and, with a glare, stared down at the small amount of sunlight that cast a thin pale strip on the sand-coloured carpet.

It was what had brought the idea to his mind and now it angered him too much to ignore it. Turning on his heel, Spike marched out of the apartment and up the stairs to where Angel's office was situated.

Angel didn't look up from his work when the door flew open, he didn't need to. Spike was the only one in possession of the audacity to not knock on the door.

"You like blondes!" the younger vampire accused Angel, pointing a finger at him.

Angel looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"So?" he asked.

"Darla, Buffy, and now, Dog Girl and…" Spike began, but Angel cut him off with a glare.

"Her name is Nina." He growled.

"Whatever." Spike raged. "Anyway, they were all blond. All of them! And so am I." he concluded, glaring.

By now Angel looked positively confused. "Spike, what the hell are you on about?" he asked, his patience wearing thin already.

"I was just another blonde added to your collection, wasn't I?" the enraged vampire accused, crossing his arms and averting his gaze.

Angel's eyes softened slightly. He knew that stance too well. It was always Spike's desperate and futile attempt to hide his emotions, especially his hurt.

The dark haired vampire sighed silently and got up from behind his desk to move over to Spike and stand before him.

Suddenly Spike found his head moving involuntarily, as Angel was guiding his chin in a soft touch to look at him.

"Spike, you're not naturally blond." Angel said, looking straight into the stormy blue eyes of the other.

"I… oh." The younger vampire looked confused now. "I guess I'm not." He conceded. "So what?" his temper then flared again. "Why did you bother?"

Angel couldn't stop the smile that came to his lips, uncharacteristically.

"Because you were special." He answered a flash of a second before his lips descended on Spike's in a deep kiss.


	2. The Blue Knife: Wesley

Another stab to his heart, she had done it once again. Taken on the form of Fred and turned the blue knife inside the wound, grinding it deeper.

Told him she loved him, a cruel lie, the sweet words pure venom, eating him from the inside out, leaving him hanging by a thread.

He had looked in her eyes, but they were cold. Not blue anymore, but as cold as the blue eyes, freezing his heart alive.

And then she was back, the blue demon, her tongue and appearance as sharp as an icicle, stabbing his already bleeding soul, but not letting him die.

She was the knife, killing him a little more each day. Slowly, cruelly.

This one turn of the knife was too much.

As Wesley knelt on the floor of his apartment that evening, one of the many lights that dotted the LA skyline at night caught in the blade of the knife he was holding.

It was almost blue, shining cold and cruel as he pressed it to his wrist, cutting deeper and deeper, the tears that fell from his eyes mingling with the blood that flowed from his wrist.

The visions of cold blue slowly turned to fuzzy white as he collapsed to the side and the words flowed from his mouth as the life fled his body…

"I love you, Fred." Wesley whispered. "I'm coming to you."


	3. Never Again: Spike

„This shell… you had affection for it. For Fred." Illyria stated with her usual cold curiosity.

"Tons. Loved the bird." Spike replied, noncommittally.

"Yet you strike at her form without sentiment." The blue-haired demon goddess queried further.

"You ain't her. I can see it. Lord knows I can smell it. And I got no problem hittin' it." And Spike struck out at his sparring opponent again, catching her in her middle.

No, she wasn't Fred. She'd never be and he would never see Fred again.

She had been the only one to believe in him, the only one to see more in him than the worst annoyance.

Fred had talked to him, her presence had reassured him so many times when he was stuck between the World of the Living and Hell as a ghost and he would never see her smile again.

Never again…

Spike struck out harder, yet Illyria deflected his stroke and turned the force against him, making him land on the floor hard, a few feet away. But he got up and threw himself into the fight again, dealing blow after blow.

No, he would never see Fred again. He would never hear her beautiful voice again or her contagious laugh.

He had confided in her, told her about thoughts and fears of which no other person knew and he would never be able to do that again, to hear those words again…

"… that you're worth saving…"

She had tried to save him and though she hadn't managed to re-corporealise him, she had surely saved his soul.

She had believed in him… and he couldn't save her.


	4. Fear of the Dark: Spike and Angel

**Basement**

"Demon's there?" Spike asked, looking at the red spot that was blinking on the map showed by the computer screen.

"Yep." Angel replied. "It's rather small and doesn't know we're coming. It's fast, though."

"Shouldn't be too difficult." Was Spike's assessment of the situation.

"There is one thing you should probably know." Angel told Spike as they were making their way towards the demon's location.

"You know, I think I know this place." Spike mused aloud, ignoring what Angel had said.

"Well, yeah, that's what I'm trying to tell you."

And suddenly they were standing at the entrance, at the top of the staircase to a basement and Spike stopped in his tracks.

"This is where…" he murmured, memories flashing through his mind, pictures of the time when the psycho Slayer, Dana, had tortured him there. Spike swallowed unconsciously.

"Are you gonna be ok?" Angel asked, his eyes moving from the entrance of the stairwell to Spike's face.

Mentally shaking himself out of his stupor, Spike assured "Gonna be just peachy."

"Then let's go." Angel suggested and led the way.

They were half way down when Spike suddenly slowed down. He felt like the walls were closing in on him, choking him, although he didn't need to breathe. But it was something he had never stopped. He seemed to have kept on breathing even after his death.

Spike suddenly felt the irresistible urge to make sure his hands were right where they belonged, at the end of his arms.

Stopping dead in his tracks he leant against the wall, backing into it as far as he could.

It was only after a few more paces that Angel noticed Spike wasn't following him anymore. So he went back and found the younger vampire, pressed against the wall, his eyes shut tight and breathing hard.

"Spike…?" Angel asked tentatively.

Spike opened his eyes a little to see Angel's soulful brown ones staring at him with concern.

"I'm fine." He said shakily, nodding, as if to reassure himself as well.

Angel frowned sceptically and Spike quickly tried to argue, but the dark-haired vampire cut him off.

"You know I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, right?" Angel said, his voice reflecting his sincerity.

Spike inhaled deeply. "I know." He said. "Let's get this over with already."


	5. Because I Promised: SpikeAngel

**Because I Promised**

It had been three days since it had happened. Three days in which he had raged, drunk a lot, fought, drunk some more, cried a lot and slowly despaired.

And during all that time there was always just this nagging question that never left him, no matter how drunk he was, no matter what nasty demon tried to rip him to shreds, no matter how emotionally exhausted he was. It was always there, his entire being whispering it to the emptiness that surrounded him. "Why…?"

Now Spike was sitting at the window of Angel's bedroom, watching the rain fall from the night-sky, his head resting against the cool glass.

He'd never thought he could feel so much pain, even with a soul. He also never thought he'd cry so much. Him of all people. Spike, William the Bloody, Master Vampire and former Big Bad.

Now all that seemed to be left of him was a big heap of sorrow.

Sighing and taking another swig from he bottle of alcohol that was firmly attached to his hand, Spike picked himself up and stumbled to Angel's bed, throwing himself onto the pillows. They still carried the other vampire's scent.

Spike had moved to Angel's bedroom after having effectively managed to break the large window in his office by throwing a few large objects at it, making him shatter like Angel's death had shattered his heart.

Now, inhaling the unique scent Spike could almost make himself believe that Angel was still right there, lying next to him. But he wasn't. There was only cold surrounding him now. And the constant question that kept the exhaustion from taking over his body.

"Why…?"

"Why….?" Spike murmured, staring at the ceiling through tear-filled eyes. "Why the bloody hell did you do it?" his sobbed out.

Angel had died to save him and there was never a chance that he could find out why. Now all that was left was suffocating loneliness and pain.

Spike now fully closed his eyes, and all he could see was his Angel's face staring back at him. Deep brown soulful eyes.

It might have been the alcohol, or something entirely mystical, but the vision suddenly began to speak. It wasn't much. It was hardly enough, only one sentence.

"Because I promised I'd never let anything happen to you."

Then the vision swam and disappeared.

Spike smiled unconsciously. It was a rueful smile.

"But I never got the chance to tell you that I couldn't live without you." He murmured and the flow of tears increased once more. But at least now he had his answer.


	6. Truth Or Dare: SpikeAndrew

**Truth or Dare (picture the position)**

"Bloody hell! This is the most boring match I've ever seen." Spike complained, rolling his eyes at the TV.

"Yeah, it is." Andrew replied, having lost interest in the soccer match a lot earlier anyway. He was way too distracted.

"Who the bloody hell had the idea to have Tottenham play Arsenal anyway. Should have know they'd get their arse kicked good 'n proper."

Andrew nodded absentmindedly, looking over at Spike who was the reason for his distracted state. The vampire was half sitting, half lying sprawled out on the couch, shirtless. One of his arms was folded behind his head while he had the thumb of his other hand pushed through a belt-loop of his jeans, his palm resting over his crotch.

Merely seeing Spike seated there in such an enticing manner made Andrew's mouth go dry.

"This is ridiculous." Spike sighed, after a few more minutes if watching Tottenham being flattened by Arsenal.

"Truth or dare?" he asked Andrew, still not taking his eyes off the screen, though.

"Huh?" the younger man stuttered, taken by surprise. "Um… truth." He decided, nervously, staring at Spike.

"Right…" Spike feigned to contemplate his question. "What are you thinking right now?" he asked, nonchalantly.

"Um…" Andrew stuttered little eloquently. "Um… can I still choose dare?"

Spike rolled his eyes. "Fine. I dare you to tell me what you're thinking of right now."

Andrew started to blush, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Fine, fine… Truth!" the young watcher choked out, feeling like a deer in the headlights as Spike turned his blue eyes on him, unconsciously moving the hand that was lying over his crotch back and forth a little.

Spike chuckled, low and rumbling and smirked. "Well, then, tell me what you're thinking of."

The hand on the vampire's crotch increased its movements.

Taking a deep breath, Andrew said in a rush "I'm thinking that I want to kiss that smirk off your face and I want to see what that hand is doing to your cock and then I want to take over its job and kiss you some more." He ended, squeezing his eyes shut.

The bleach-blonde vampire nodded, smiling and turned off the TV.

"Sounds like some very clever thoughts" Spike contemplated aloud, smiling. "Well, then…" and he lay down on the couch completely, spreading his legs wide and patting the space between his thighs with his hand.

"Come 'ere."


	7. Lost: SpikeLindsey

„Get lost. " Angel had said and Spike had turned on his heel and strode out of the office without even a last backwards glare at the other vampire.

He had then gone out into the darkness and had attacked the next best thing he could find which so happened to be another vampire attacking a young girl.

Spike got rid of the attacking demon easily and fast and soon sent the girl on her way home, harshly advising her to be more careful in the future.

For some time, during the period he had been chipped, killing other demons had been one of the few things that could make Spike feel satisfied, but now, standing above the pile of dust that was once a vampire and was now being scattered by the wind it seemed that for the first time in his unlife he had done what Angel had told him. He felt lost…lost and alone. The feeling seemed to envelope him, pricking at his unbeating heart and finding approval of his soul and conscience.

"I see you've already found a trouble-spot without me." a voice suddenly sounded from behind him. Spike did not even need to turn around to know who it was. He would have recognized Lindsey's southern accent anywhere.

"What d' you want?" Spike asked, not in the mood for one of Lindsey's pep-talks now.

"Nothing." The other man replied nonchalantly. "Just happened to be around."

Spike really didn't care to think of the reasons why he was now lying in the bed of his dingy basement apartment, smoking a cigarette while Lindsey lay curled up next to him, lazily drawing circles on the vampire's abs. All that mattered to Spike at that moment was that for the first time since he had come back from really being dead he didn't feel alone and completely empty, cold, although he should not be perceptive to temperature any longer. He felt happier with Lindsey there… warmer.

"You weren't just around, were you." Spike stated quietly, it was not a question.

"You're right, I wasn't." Lindsey replied, propping himself up on one elbow to look into Spike's eyes."

"Then what was it? You didn't have a vision?"

"No. I was looking for you, Spike."

The vampire frowned slightly. "Why?"

"You looked kinda lost." The ex-lawyer explained, moving closer to spike and snuggling against him once more.

Spike exhaled some smoke and stubbed out his cigarette on the nightstand, then reached over and drew Lindsey into a closer, more intimate embrace. "Well, I'm bloody glad you found me, then."


	8. Breathing Beats Drowning: SpikeXander

**Breathing Beats Drowning**

"I thought you said you knew how to repair a water pipe." Spike grumbled, taking off his soaked t-shirt and flinging it into a corner of the room.

"I do know how to repair a pipe, Spike… just not this one. It's old and out of date." Xander ground out, no less aggravated than the vampire.

"Well, I'll tell you what else it is now." Spike snapped. "It's burst and flooding the basement."

Xander shot the peroxide blonde a glare. "I already called the plumber. He's coming tomorrow morning and until then the pipe will have to continue leaking and flooding."

"Well, I'm not sleeping down there anymore." Spike stated determinedly, crossing his arms.

"Oh, yes, you are. You're not sleeping anywhere else." The dark haired man replied, getting some clean and dry clothes out for himself. When he turned back to Spike it was the first time that he noticed that the vampire was standing there shirtless with little water droplets still running down his torso.

Xander gulped. Damn, it should be illegal to look this bloody hot, especially for an undead villain. But he had to admit that this very attractive look suited Spike just perfectly.

Sighing Xander gave in. "Fine. You'll get a blanket and a pillow on the floor of my room, no more."

Spike just nodded and shifted slightly, the muscles in his abs flexing. Xander had to force himself not to stare at the vampire's perfect body.

That night Xander couldn't sleep. It was already three am and all he could do was shift around his bed restlessly, feeling hot and he knew exactly whose fault that was.

Spike was lying on the floor on the other side of the room, not using the cover he was given, so his body showed off magnificently in the moonlight that was streaming through the window.

Turning in his bed to face Spike Xander had to look twice, but he was certain that Spike was breathing. He shook his head. No, Spike was dead. He wouldn't breathe… and still.

Not able to take it any more and feeling unbelievably drawn to the vampire, Xander got up and moved silently over to where Spike lay.

"What do you want?" Spike asked, his eyes suddenly open wide, startling Xander. Those deep blue eyes were staring right into his and Xander felt his mouth go dry and he had to take a deep calming breath.

"You breathe." Xander stated. Spike blinked, surprised.

"So what?"

"You're dead. You don't need to breathe."

Spike rolled his eyes and sat up. "Yes, breathe. Never stopped actually, though I don't need to. So what?"

"So I can kiss you long and longer and you won't need to break away for air." Xander explained breathlessly and let his lips connect with Spike's hard and breathtakingly.


	9. A Kiss Out Of The Blue: AngelIllyria

**A kiss out of the blue**

"You're still here?" Angel asked Illyria as she entered the living room of his apartment. Anyone who didn't know the demon would have wondered why she was in their apartment, but not Angel. Not anymore, in any case, because by now he had understood that the haughty female went wherever she so wished and there was no one who could tell her what to do or where to go.

"Yes, I am still here." She replied, slightly affronted, but nowhere near as put out as she would have been when she first came back to this earth.

"Why?" Angel asked her, watching her as she stared out of the window overlooking the city.

"I felt it would have been irresponsible to leave you." Illyria explained, turning to Angel now.

"And you have no where else to go." Angel added, very helpfully.

Illyria scowled. "Yes, that as well." She admitted. "And also…" and Illyria walked towards Angel and leant down, leaning on the armrests of the leather armchair the vampire was sitting in, leaning down so far in her standing position that they were face to face.

"Strangely, I feel that I would miss you if I left." She admitted, her voice lowered barely above a whisper before her lips met with Angel's in a first tentative kiss.


End file.
